


Not As Similar As Them

by AlaysiaMarie14



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaysiaMarie14/pseuds/AlaysiaMarie14
Summary: Barry and Kara from Earth 17 accidentally transferes to Earth 1 and The Flash, Green Arrow and Supergirl helps them go back to their universe.





	1. Biography of Earth 17 Kara and Barry

Kara landed on Earth 17's Metropolis from her planet Daxam and was adopted with name Kara Gray.

Barry is born speedster. His maternal grandfather, Jay Garrick was known as The Flash.

At some point they became superheroes and joined the Legion of Super-Heroes. They became best friends.

During the fight with Hellgammite, Mr Mxyzptlk accidentally opened a portal which transferred Kara and Barry to Earth 1.


	2. The Beginning

In Central City:  
Barry Allen was in Stars Labs with Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Harrison "Harry" Wells, his father-in-law Joe, bis brother-in-law Wally and his wife Iris. They were trying to figure out how to catch The Weather Wizard who just got of jail a couple days ago. "Okay so how are we going to stop The Weather Wizard again? Hope someone has a good idea because I'm all out of them." Cisco said. "I have no idea as well. Caitlin?" Wally said. "Don't look at me." Caitlin said. "How did you stop him four years ago?" Wally asked. "Last time we had The Green Arrow and Firestorm helping us. But we can't use them since Firestorm is no longer Firestorm and The Green Arrow is busy with Cayden James." Barry said. They all looked at him. "What? Oliver texts me with what is happening in Star City." Barry explained. "What about Kara?" Iris asked. "I also text with her and she is also busy fighting Reign." Barry said. "Until we come up with a better plan we can just go home." Joe said. "Okay." Harry said. Everyone agreed with Joe. "Hey Barry can u stay back for bit?" Cisco asked. "Yeah sure. I'll see you at home." Barry said that last part to Iris.  "Okay." Iris said. Iris left the building. "What's up?" Barry asked Cisco. "Okay. While everyone was trying to figure out on how to catch the Weather Wizard I notice a mysterious source of energy." Cisco said. "You want me to go check it out don't you?" Barry asked him. "If you don't mind." Cisco said. "Where is it located?" Barry asked. "At the CCJitters." Cisco said. Barry zoom out of there and went to CCJitters. "Hey Cisco. I think we're going to have a bigger problem than The Weather Wizard." Barry said into his ear piece. "Why?" Cisco asked. "There is another me and Kara on this earth that doesn't belong here." Barry said looking at his and Kara's doppelganger. "Okay. You go get Kara and her boyfriend along with Oliver and Felicity. I'll gather up the team." Cisco said. "Well I'm going to need you to go with me to get Kara and Mon-El." Barry said. "Okay just go get Oliver and Felicity." Cisco agreed. Barry zoomed out of there and went to Star City. 

In Star City:  
Oliver and Diggle were out fighting against Black Siren. They didn't have the rest of the team because they quit on them when Rene revealed that he was going to testify saying that Oliver was The Green Arrow. "Overwatch,  where is Black Siren?" Oliver said as the Green Arrow. "Black Siren is 10 feet ahead of you." Felicity said in the earpiece. Diggle and Oliver walk towards Black Siren. They were almost at Black Siren when Barry came running in and grabbed Oliver. "Overwatch what happened to Green Arrow?" Diggle asked Felicity. "Uh I don't kn-" Felicity started saying when Barry came and grabbed her as well and ran back to Oliver and Felicity's apartment. "BARRY?!?" Felicity shouted.  "Hi." Barry said. "Are you out of your mind? Diggle and I were in a middle of confronting Black Siren?!" Oliver exclaimed. "Well I need your and Felicity's help with something." Barry said. "What is it?" Felicity asked. "I don't think you'll believe when I say this." Barry said. "Well spit it out." Oliver said. Felicity gave Oliver a look. "Sorry continue." Oliver said. "Well Cisco found something mysterious outside the coffee shop in Central City while we were trying to figure out how to put the Wizard Weather back in jail. When I got to the coffee shop I saw another me and another Kara." Barry said. "What do you mean another you and Kara?" Oliver asked. "Its like the person you're fighting. Black Siren who is from Earth 2. Well this doppelganger looks so different than Earth 2 Barry and Kara." Barry said. "What do you want us to do?" Felicity said. "Cisco wanted me to bring you two back to Central City." Barry explained. "You do know I have a son to take care of right and we're in the middle of fighting Cayden James." Oliver said. "It sounds like they could really use our help." Felicity said. "What about William?" Oliver asked. "You could see if he could stay with Thea." Felicity suggested. "Okay. What are we going to do about Cayden James and Black Siren?" Oliver asked. "You really like to find an excuse to not go to Central City don't you?" Felicity asked. "Yes I do." Oliver said. "Can we please go to Central City to help Barry and Team Flash." Felicity asked while giving Oliver the puppy dog face. "Who can say no to that face." Oliver said relenting. "Yay!" Felicity said and went to their room to get some things. "How are you and Iris?" Oliver asked Barry. "Well our honeymoon got interrupted when someone accidentally hit a wrong button that needed me and Iris to come back to Central City. Iris was not happy." Barry said chuckling. Oliver laughed as well. "I can imagine." Oliver said. "Okay let's go." Felicity said.

In National City:  
Supergirl and Valor were fighting Reign. "Your not going anywhere Reign." Supergirl said. "You're "reign" as a supervillain is over." Valor said trying to make a joke. "Valor! This is no time for jokes." Supergirl said. "It is the perfect time for jokes." Valor said. They started fighting and didn't notice that Reign got away. "Guys stop fighting and get back to the DEO." J'onn said. "Fine." Kara and Mon-El said. They flew back to the DEO. When they got there Kara notice a breach was opening up in the DEO. "Does anyone know why there is a breach coming into the DEO?" Winn asked. "It must be Barry and Cisco." Kara said. "Oh yeah. They were nice when J'onn and I took you to there Earth when the Music Meister whammied you." Mon-El said. They stopped talking when Barry and Cisco came through the breach. "Hey Kara. Hey MonEl. J'onn." Cisco said. "We need Kara and Mon-El's help with something back on Earth 1." Barry said. "Why? What's wrong?" Kara said. "We found another you and Barry on our earth." Cisco said. "What how is this even possible?" Mon-El asked. "We don't know that's why we need you two helps." Barry said. "Is that okay J'onn?" Cisco said. "Yeah that's fine with me. I'll tell Alex that you gone out of town with Mon-El." J'onn said. "Okay. We'll go with you." Kara said and took Mon-El's hand. "Great let's go." Cisco said. They all went into the breach and went back to Earth 1.


	3. Meeting Kara and Barry from Earth 17.

Back in Central City:  
Barry had gather Oliver, Felicity, Kara, Mon-El, Iris, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, and Harry. at STAR Labs. "So exactly do we know about these other Kara and Barry?" Caitlin asked. "We don't know much about them." Barry said. "I think I found a way to track them." Felicity said. "How?" Kara said. "You both have tracking signals in your suits right?" Felicity said. "Yeah." Kara and Barry said. "What if the other Barry and Kara does to? We might be able to track them as we speak." Felicity said. "Ok. While Felicity does that why don't Barry, Kara, and I go look through the streets and see if there us any thing suspicious." Oliver said. "That sounds like a good idea." Harry said. "What can I do?" Mon-El asked. "You could either ask Felicity or Caitlin if they need help." Kara said. "Okay." Mon-El said giving Kara a kiss on the cheek. Kara, Oliver and Barry then left STAR Labs. They got outside of the building. "So where should we look for them at?" Kara asked. "I think that Barry and I should cover the ground while you fly around Central City and see if there is anything suspicious." Oliver said. "That is actually a good idea you had for a while." Barry joked. "Oh haha." Oliver said sarcastically. "Ok. We should probably go in different directions." Kara said. "That would be a good idea." Oliver agreed. "Okay. If we see anything weird contact Felicity and then one of us three right?" Kara asked. "Yes." Oliver said. Kara then flew off. "This is still weird." Oliver said. "What?" Barry said. "Seeing someone who have flying powers." Oliver said. "Yeah." Barry said and then ran off. "Never going to get used to that either and its been 4 years." Oliver said to himself. He then got on his motorcycle and started going around the city. Kara was flying over the city when she saw something near the waterfront. "Felicity I spotted the other Barry and myself. Can you notify the others?" Kara asked through her commlink. "Yeah. I will." Felicity said. Kara flew to the waterfront. "Barry. Oliver. Kara found the doppelgangers. They're at the waterfront." Felicity told the boys. "Okay. Thanks." They both said. They both then drove/ran to the waterfront where Kara was. "You sure this is where you saw them?" Barry asked her. "Yeah I'm sure." Kara said. "Let's go find them." Oliver said. They then started walking and they got near the pier when they saw the other Kara and Barry. "Okay how should we approach them?" Barry asked. "I have no idea." Kara asked. "Hey Felicity how do you want us to approach them?" Oliver asked Felicity through her com link. "Just approach them like a normal person by introducing yourself I guess." Felicity told them through the com link. "Yeah that is a fantastic idea for us to introduce us to two total strangers." Oliver said sarcastically. "Why do you say everything sarcastically?" Felicity asked. "It's my personality. You know you like it when I'm sarcastic." Oliver said. "Yeah I do." Felicity said. "Guys, you can flirt later. How do we approach them?" Barry said. "Just go up to them." Felicity said turning off all the ear pieces. "Well. I have no idea how to approach them. Do you two have any idea?" Kara said to the two boys. "Nope." The two boys said. "Thought so." Kara said. "I guess we just walk up to them." Oliver said. "Yeah." Barry agreed. They started walking towards the two doppelgangers. "Hey I'm Oliver and this is Barry and Kara." Oliver said to them. "We know who you are." Earth 17 Kara said. "How exactly do you know about us?" Earth 1 Barry asked. "We are just like you except my Kara is from Daxam and not Krypton." Earth 17 Barry said. "That is just creepy." Oliver said. "You must be Oliver Queen." Earth 17 Kara said. "How do you know that?" Oliver asked. "There was an Oliver Queen on our Earth but he is no longer alive." Earth 17 Barry said. "What happened to him?" Earth 38 Kara asked. "We're not allowed to discuss that." Earth 17 Barry said. "If your the me on Earth 17, how come your not called The Flash?" Earth 1 Barry asked. "Something called WorldKillers killed The Flash on our planet. He was my grandfather." Earth 17 Barry said looking down. "Great. You made my best friend sad." Earth 17 Kara said.  
"Well how come you're from Daxam instead of Krypton?" Earth 38 Kara asked. "I got sent to Daxam when I was a couple months old because someone named Reign killed my family." Earth 17 Kara said. "Do you have any idea how to get us home?" Earth 17 Barry asked. "No but you can come back with us to STAR Labs and we have a team that can help you." Oliver said. "That will be a good idea." Earth 17 Kara said. "Yeah." Earth 17 Barry said. "Well let's go. Other me you can follow me if you want." Earth 1 Kara said. "That is a good idea." Earth 17 Kara said. "That goes for you to other me." Earth 1 Barry said to his doppelganger. "Okay." Earth 17 Barry said. They zoomed/flewed out of there as Oliver rode his motorcycle. They all went back to STAR Labs. "Everyone this is Earth 17 Barry and Kara. Earth 17 Kara and Barry this is everyone." Oliver said. "This is so weird." Iris said. "What?" Earth 1 Barry asked his wife. "Seeing another you." Iris told him. "Yeah I got to admit this is weird." Mon-El said to his Kara. "Well the one thing that different between me and this Kara is that I'm from Krypton and she is from Daxam." Earth 38 Kara said. "Yeah. Is there another Mon-El on your planet?" Mon-El asked Earth 17 Kara. "Yes and he is annoying." Earth 17 Kara said. "OooKay." Mon-El said backing away from Earth 17 Kara. "So how did you end up here?" Joe asked them. "We were fighting against Hellgammite and Mr Mxyzptlk when suddenly we were transferred here somehow." Earth 17 Kara said. "Since you are here along with the other Kara and Oliver do ya'll mind helping us out with a little problem?" Cisco asked. "Depends on what it is." Earth 17 Barry said. "Can ya'll four help up fight against the Weather Wizard?" Cisco asked. "I don't know." Earth 17 Kara said. "See Felicity this is why we should never come to Central City." Oliver said to his wife. "Oliver be nice." Felicity said. "We know a cooler way for you two to get home." Caitlin said to Earth 17 Kara and Barry. "What is it?" Earth 17 Kara asked. "Well I know how to breach into different earths that is how we got Earth 38 Kara and Mon-El with us." Cisco said. "Okay we can help." Earth 17 Barry said. "Oliver are you and Felicity going to stay and help us?" H.R. asked them. "Yeah I guess we can." Oliver said. Felicity was excited to work with Cisco and Caitlin again. "Should we bring in the Legends?" Earth 38 Kara asked. "Last I heard from Sara they're in the 1500s. I don't think they will make it in time for them to help us." Oliver said. "Okay." Earth 38 Kara said. "I feel like we should get to know Earth 17 Kara and Barry more." Wally said. "I agree." Iris said. "Is that okay with you guys?" Earth 1 Barry asked his and Earth 38's doppelgangers. "That is fine. Just don't asked us any questions about our families please. We don't like to talk about. Also we are not allow to talk about what happened to the Oliver Queen on our planet." Earth 17 Kara said looking at Oliver. "Damn it." Oliver said to himself. Felicity giggled at this. "Should we all stay here at the lab tonight?" Cisco asked. "Why we want to sleep here at the lab?" Caitlin asked him. "It will be like a large sleepover." Cisco said while smirking. "Is that okay Harry?" Joe asked him. "That is fine as long as no one trashes the place." Harry said. "Should I run to the store and get some things?" Barry asked. "We are going to need a lot of things." Iris said. "We can have Karaoke Night." Kara said. "Yes we have to make Barry sing." Oliver said. "I agree. I am kind of jealous only two people got to witness Barry singing and that was Kara and Caitlin." Cisco said. "Fine we can have Karaoke Night. I'll be back." Barry said and zoomed out. "Did you have alot of sleepovers on your Earth?" Cailtin asked Earth 17 Kara and Barry. "We did. We also have karaoke night as well." Earth 17 Barry replied. "I have a question for Barry." Iris said. "Sure." Earth 17 Barry said. "Is there another me on your Earth?" Iris asked. "Yes there is but we are not together. You married to someone else." Earth 17 Barry said. "Okay." Iris said. "Is Ronnie Raymond alive on your Earth?" Caitlin asked Earth 17 Barry. "Yes he is and he along with you are villains." Earth 17 Kara said to her. Caitlin looked shocked. "I have a question for Earth 17 Barry." Felicity said. "Go ahead." Earth 17 Barry said to her. "Was my doppelganger married to Oliver Queen on your Earth?" Felicity said. "No I'm sorry. The Felicity Smoak on our Earth is married to Ray Palmer who she met after Oliver Queen died on our Earth." Earth 17 Barry said to her. "Is there a team Legends on your Earth?" Wally asked. "No there isn't." Earth 17 Kara said. "Are we together on your Earth?" Mon-El asked Earth 17 Kara. "No we are not. I like someone else." Earth 17 Kara said looking at Earth 17 Barry. No one noticed the way Earth 17 Kara looked at Earth 17 Barry except for Oliver. "Hey I'll be right back okay?" He said to his wife. "Okay. Hurry back." Felicity told him. Oliver walks over to Earth 17 Kara. "Hey I've noticed you looking at the other Barry. Is there something going on between you two?" Oliver said. "No there isn't because he doesn't even notice me." Earth 17 Kara said. "I have a question." Oliver said. "Go ahead." Earth 17 Kara said. "What do you see in him?" Oliver asked her. "I see greatness in him. I have been in love with him since I was 12." Earth 17 Kara said. "You remind me of someone you know that?" Oliver told her. "Who do I remind you of?" Earth 17 Kara asked. "You remind me of Earth 1 Barry. You should ask him how long he has been in love with Iris before they ever started dating." Oliver said. "Okay I will when he comes back and after this thing is over." Earth 17 Kara said. Earth 1 Barry ran back. "Yeah Barry is back so let get this sleepover started." Cisco said. Everyone cheered. 


	4. The Sleepover/Karaoke Party at STAR Labs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sleepover/karaoke party at STAR Labs

Everyone was having a good time sleeping over at STAR Labs. Before they knew it, it was time for karaoke. "So who is going first?" Caitlin asked. "I think either Earth 1 Barry or Earth 38 Kara should go first." Oliver suggested. "Since you suggested us two first, you should go." Earth 38 Kara said. "What? I don't even sing!" Oliver said. "Yes you do. You sing in the shower everyone morning." Felicity said giggling. "Felicity. Why did you have to say that? Now I have to sing." Oliver whined. "Oh quit whining and go up there and sing." Felicity said. "Why me?" Oliver said. "Because you suggested that Earth 1 Barry and Earth 38 Kara to go first." Felicity said. "What song should I sing then?" Oliver asked her. "How bout we do a duet?" Felicity asked her husband. "That would be good." Oliver said to her. "What about the song Everything Has Changed?" Felicity asked. "That's good." Oliver said. "Yo! Who is going to sing first?" Cisco asked. "Felicity and I are going first." Oliver said. "Okay." Cisco said. "Let's see if they're good." Earth 1 Barry whispered to Earh 38 Kara. "Yeah." Earth 38 Kara whispered back. The music started and Felicity began to sing.  
(Everything Has Changed by: Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran)  
Felicity:  
All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now  
I didn't before

And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles  
And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like

I just want to know you better  
now you better, now you better now  
I just want to know you better  
now you better, now you better now

Felicity and Oliver:  
I just want to know you better  
now you better, now you better now  
I just want to know you  
Know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours all i know since yesterday  
Is everything has changed

Oliver:  
And all my walls  
Stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take them down  
Take them down and open up the door for you.

Felicity:  
And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time  
Taking flight, making me feel like

Felicity and Oliver:  
I just want to know you better  
Klnow you better, now you better now  
I just want to know you better  
now you better, now you better now

I just want to know you better  
now you better, now you better now  
I just want to know you  
Know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
I know it since yesterday  
Is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

Felicity:  
I just want to know you better  
now you better, now you better now  
I just want to know you  
Know you, know you

Felicity and Oliver:  
All I know is we said hello  
Your eyes look like coming home  
I know it is a simple name  
Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
I know it since yesterday  
Is everything has changed.

Felicity:  
All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know it is pouring rain

Felicity and Oliver:  
And everything has changed

Felicity:  
All I know is a newfound grace  
All my days I'll know your face  
I know it since yesterday

Felicity and Oliver:  
Is everything has changed

Everyone clapped when they finished singing. "Aww that was nice." Earth 38 Kara said. "Who is it next?" Cisco asked. "I will." Earth 1 Barry said. The music begins. When the music began Iris recognizes the song Barry is about to sing. 

(Running Home To You by Grant Gustin)  
Barry:  
Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute

This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flyin' past  
But it's clear now  
When you're standin' here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me

All I wanna do  
Is come runnin' home to you, come runnin' home to you  
And all my life, I promise to  
Keep runnin' home to you  
Keep runnin' home to you

And I could see it  
Right from the start, right from the start  
That you would be, be my light in the dark, light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you

All I want to do  
Is come runnin' home to you, come runnin' home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep runnin' home to you  
Keep runnin' home  
Home to you

Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute

Everyone was shocked by Barrys voice besides Caitlin, Kara, and Iris. "Wow Barry that was good." Oliver said. "Yeah that was awesome." Cisco said. "Hey Barry want to do our duet from last time?" Earth 38 Kara asked. "Super Friends?" Earth 1 Barry asked. "What else?" Earth 38 Kara said. "Let's do it." Earth 1 Barry said. The music began and they both began to sing. 

(Super Friends by Grant Gustin and Melissa Benoist)  
BARRY:  
At times like these when life is getting me down  
And the world seems like it's gonna end-ship  
There's at least one power that we both still have  
And that's the power of

KARA:  
Friendship

BARRY:  
Yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna say!

KARA:  
Yeah, it's an easy rhyme

BARRY:  
I'm your super friend  
Your super friend  
I'll be there in the nick of time  
If you're ever in a spot

KARA:  
And if not there in time  
You can just go back in time  
And give it another shot

BARRY:  
I'm actually not supposed to do that anymore

KARA:  
Oh, okay

BARRY:  
Sing!

KARA:  
I'm your super friend  
Super friend

BARRY:  
When you need a compliment  
I can rattle off a dozen  
For instance, I have to say I'm not impressed  
By your more famous cousin

KARA:  
Thank you! No one ever says that!

BARRY:  
Oh, he's all like "Oh, I'm Superman!"

KARA:  
That's a really good impression

BARRY:  
Thanks!

BARRY & KARA:  
I'm your super friend  
Super friend

KARA:  
When it comes to buddies, pal, you're the best

BARRY:  
I love you more than the lightning bolt I wear on my chest

KARA:  
If you're ever sad, I'll bring you flowers

BARRY:  
You can list "soprano" as one of your powers

KARA:  
Hey, if you're ever broke

BARRY:  
I've got the cash!

KARA:  
On my couch

BARRY:  
You're welcome to crash

KARA:  
And if you ever need a hand

BARRY:  
I'll be there in a flash

KARA:  
Barry!

BARRY:  
That was funny!

BARRY & KARA:  
I'm your super  
It has a double meaning!  
Friend!

"Okay that was even better than we did it the first time." Earth 38 Kara said. "That was wasn't it?" Earth 1 Barry said. They both walked back tk theur significant other. "Do yall two sing?" Cisco asked Earth 17 Kara and Barry. "We do sometimes." Earth 17 Kara answered Cisco. "Can we hear yall sing?" Joe asked. "Okay we'll sing." Earth 17 Barry said. The music began.

(I Got You from Riverdale)  
Earth 17 Barry:  
I get a little bit overwhelmed  
But I find you when I need you most  
You are the compass that I've always held  
'Cause around you I can be myself  
Ooh, ah

Earth 17 Kara:  
I'm trying hard  
I'm turning the page  
We're animals breaking out of our cage  
There's nobody, no one nowhere who gets me like you do  
And I know it ain't gonna change, you always pull me through  
We're as wild as we can be  
I got you and you got me  
I got you, you got me  
Ooh

Both:  
We grew tall in the same small town  
Stealing shopping carts that we'd race around  
Late at night looking at the stars  
Carrying moonbeams home in our mason jars  
Ooh, ah  
Ooh, ah

Earth 17 Barry:  
I'm ready now  
I'm turning the page  
We're animals breaking out of our cage  
There's nobody, no one nowhere who gets me like you do  
And I know it ain't gonna change, you always pull me through  
We're as wild as we can be  
I got you and you got me  
I got you, you got me

Earth 17 Kara:  
Moving up, moving on  
Headlights go 'til the dawn  
We're future kings and riot queens  
Oh, we're turning up, turning on  
Nothing's right when you're gone  
We're future kings and riot queens

And nobody, no one nowhere  
Nobody, no one nowhere  
And I know it ain't gonna change

Both:  
There's nobody, no one nowhere who gets me like you do  
And I know it ain't gonna change, you always pull me through  
We're as wild as we can be  
I got you and you got me  
I got you, you got me  
I got you, you got me

They finished singing. They both looked at each other and then looked away quickly. No one notice this except for Oliver and Felicity. "Okay. Who's next?" Cisco asked. "Earth 1 Barry can I talk to you about something?" Earth 38 Kara asked. "Sure..."  Earth 1 Barry said confused. They went to another room. "We should make Cisco sing." Earth 38 Kara said. "Oh yeah. Since he is the one asking who will sing next. We should start out the song though." Earth 1 Barry said. "What song?" Earth 38 Kara asked him. "Put A Little Love In Your Heart." Earth 1 Barry said. "Okay. Let's go." Earth 38 Kara said and they left the other room. "We'll sing again." Earth 1 Barry and Earth 38 Kara said. "What's the catch?" Caitlin asked. "There is no catch." Earth 1 Barry said winking at Earth 38 Kara which no one notices. "Okay go ahead." Cisco said smirking. "Oh we will." Earth 38 Kara said smirking back at Cisco. "Why are you smirking?" Cisco asked her. "Oh I'm not." Earth 38 Kara said. The music began. 

(Put A Little Love In Your Heart From The Flash)

Earth 1 Barry:  
Think of your fellow man  
Lend him a helping hand  
Put a little love in your heart

Earth 38 Kara:  
You see it's getting late  
Oh, please don't hesitate  
Put a little love in your heart

Earth 1 Barry(Earth 38 Kara):  
And the world (the world) will be a better place  
And the world (the world) will be a better place  
For you  
and me

Cisco:  
You just wait  
and see

Earth 1 Barry:  
If you want the world to know  
We won't let hatred grow  
Put a little love in your heart

Earth 38 Kara:  
And the world will be a better place  
And the world will be a better place  
For you (for you)  
And me (and me)

Earth 1 Barry:  
You just wait and see

Cisco:  
You better take a look around  
And if you're lookin' down

Put a little love in your heart  
And the world will be a better place

Earth 1 Barry:  
Oh, the world will be a better place  
For you and me

Earth 38 Kara:  
You just wait and see  
Put a little love in your heart  
Put a little love in your heart  
Put a little love in your heart  
Come on and put a little love in your heart 

All three stop singing. Everyone started staring at Cisco. "Why is everyone staring at me?" He asked. "You can sing!" Caitlin shouted. "Yeah. I know." Cisco said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Caitlin asked. "No one ever asked." Cisco said. "All right. Who wants to go?" Felicity said. "Can me and Barry go again?" Earth 17 Kara asked. "Sure." Iris answered her. "C'mon." Earth 17 Kara said and grabbed Earth 17's Barry wrist. Earth 17 Barry looked down at her hands. They went to the front of the room again. The music began. 

(A Thousand Years Part 2 By: Christina Perri) 

Earth 17 Kara:

The day we met  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
...beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

Both:  
One step closer

 

Earth 17 Kara:

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 

Earth 17 Barry:  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

Earth 17 Kara and Barry:

One step closer

 

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

Earth 17 Kara  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Earth 17 Kara and Barry:  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

 

They stopped singing. They looked away from each other. They only people who noticed were Oliver and Felicity. "Well everyone we should probably go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Caitlin said. 


	5. Getting to Know Earth 17 Barry and Kara

Everyone was trying to go to sleep but Earth 17 Kara. She was outside of STAR Labs looking up at the sky. She was thinking about her home when she heard footsteps behind her so she turned around and saw Felicity. "Hey are you okay?" Felicity asked her. "Yeah. I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?" Earth 17 Kara said. "Well you're standing outside looking at the stars and you loom like your side which believe me I know how you felt a couple years ago." Felicity said. "What are you talking about?" Earth 17 Kara asked. "I know you have a crush on your Barry." Felicity told her. "How do you know that?" Earth 17 Kara said. "I noticed the way you looked at him when you two got done singing. It is the way I look at Oliver and Iris looks at Earth 1 Barry." Felicity said. "I just don't know what to do to get him to notice me." Earth 17 Kara said. "How long have you known him for?" Felicity asked her. "Ever since I can remember. On my Earth I don't have a sister name Alex. Barry doesn't have a best friend name Iris. We had each other for a very long time." Earth 17 Kara said. "Wow. I only known Oliver for 6 years and there are still things he doesn't tell me or our friend Diggle." Felicity told her. "What should I do about my Barry?" Earth 17 Kara asked Felicity. "I think after we finished this, you should really tell him how you feel. Who knows, maybe he feels the same way." Felicity replied. "You really think so?" Earth 17 Kara asked. "I know so." Felicity replied. "Thanks for coming out here to check on me. I appreciate it." Earth 17 Kara said. "You're welcome. Let's go back inside." Felicity suggested. "Okay." Earth 17 Kara replied. They both then started going inside to STAR Labs. What they didn't know was that Earth 17 Barry heard everything they were discussing. Earth 17 Kara and Felicity were finally back at the lab. "Where did you go?" Oliver asked his wife. "I went to check on her." Felicity pointed to Earth 17 Kara. "Is she okay?" Oliver asked. "She is now." Felicity told him. "Hey guys where is Earth 17 Barry?" Earth 38 Kara suddenly asked. "I don't know. He must've left after Felicity went to check on Earth 17 Kara." Cisco said. Earth 17 Kara face went pale. "Are you okay?" Felicity asked her. "What if he heard our conversation?" Earth 17 Kara asked her. "That is not a good way to find out." Felicity said worrying about their friendship. "What happen?" Oliver asked them. "I told Felicity that I have a crush on Earth 17 Barry and I think he heard us." Earth 17 Kara replied freaking out a little. "Okay there is no need to freak out. We will find him." Felicity said trying to calm her down. "How bout Earth 1 Barry, Earth 38 Kara, and I try and find Earth 17 Barry while you stay here with Felicity, Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco?" Oliver asked. "Okay." Earth 17 Kara answered him while trying to calm down. "Guys, let's go." Oliver told Earth 1 Barry and Earth 38 Kara. They quickly left the building to search for Earth 17 Barry. "I promise that everything is going to be okay." Felicity told Earth 17 Kara. "I hope so." Earth 17 Kara replied. "Guys, have you spotted anything yet?" Iris asked them over the comms. "No not yet." Earth 1 Barry answered his wife. "I think I saw something near the waters edge where we found them yesterday." Earth 38 Kara told Iris. "Let's go." Oliver said. Earth 1 Barry, Earth 38 Kara, and Oliver went to the waters edge and they saw Earth 17 Barry. "Hey do y'all have video feed here?" Earth 17 Kara asked Caitlin. "Yeah. You want to see what is happening don't you?" Caitlin told her. Earth 17 Kara nodded her head. "All right. Felicity can you get us the feed that is playing down at the waters edge?" Caitlin said. "Yeah." Felicity replied and within a few minutes they were watching Earth 1 Barry, Earth 38 Kara, Oliver, and Earth 17 Barry. "Why did you leave STAR Labs?" Oliver asked Earth 17 Barry. "I just needed to get away from there for a few minutes." Earth 17 Barry replied. "Why?" Earth 38 Kara asked him. "Because of the other you." Earth 17 Barry said. "What's wrong with Earth 17 Kara?" Earth 1 Barry asked him. "Nothing that is the thing." Earth 17 Barry said. Earth 17 Kara was watching very carefully. "What do you mean?" Oliver asked even though he knew what he meant. "I don't like her like that!" Earth 17 Barry exclaimed suddenly. Watching the feed back at STAR Labs, Earth 17 Kara looked down and went out of the room. 

 

TO BE CONTINUE!


End file.
